


A New Hope

by Princess_Hestia_Hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Babysitter Apollo, Caring Olympians, Chill!Apollo, Cribs, Dd/lb, Diapers, M/M, Nice!Zeus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Hestia_Hades/pseuds/Princess_Hestia_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After both wars, Percy accepted to become a god. After the death of his mom, he couldn't lose another parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Percy’s POV (His Palace on Olympus)

I just couldn’t stop. It felt too good to stop. The razor cutting my skin, ichor rushing down my arm as I cut. 

Everything had changed. My girlfriend, Annabeth, turned out to be a traitor, the fight with Gaea ended with us winning, but when we came back to New York, my mom had been murdered leaving Paul, me, and my baby brother, Jackson behind. Then I became a god. As well as the other ten: Jason, Nico, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Travis, and Connor. 

I just want everything to stop. I don’t want to be the Hero of Olympus anymore. I don’t want to be anything.

Poseidon’s POV (Main garden on Olympus) 

I’m really happy that Percy accepted Godhood. After the war, he’s been secluding himself. He’s almost hiding in his palace, rarely coming out. If he does leave, he comes back as quickly as possible.

I’m glad that I can spend time with him. Ever since the second Giant war, Princess convinced Zeus to allow the gods to have contact with their children. 

I just hope that I can fix whatever is going on with my son. 

Percy’s POV 

As I cleaned my razor, I watched my golden blood run down the drain. I couldn’t help but be happy as I did. 

I hope no one finds out. I think Princess and Paul know something is wrong, Daddy and Hestia too. 

Poseidon’s POV

Percy just hasn’t been the same since he’s become a god. He’s more withdrawn from everybody and everything. 

I was talking to Hestia and Princess, and Hestia said something that shook me from my thoughts. 

“Ever since the war with the giants and finding his mother murdered, his Hearth has moved here to Olympus. But his hope is dwindling.” I got excited when I first heard the statement, but then I heard the last part, my heart crashed down into my feet. ‘What does my sister mean?’ 

Then Princess, my niece, agreed. I was devastated. What had happened to my precious baby boy?

Percy’s POV (His bedroom) 

As I got ready for bed, I couldn’t wait to have the dream again. You see, for the three nights I’ve been getting this dream that I’m my Daddy’s baby. 

Yep, that’s right, baby. Not a newborn or anything like that. An ageplay baby. I’ve always been into sexual ageplay, but… I’ve never found the right Daddy. 

My mom understood this and tried to help to help me when I went into my headspace, not the sexual part. Duh, I’m gay and she gave birth to me, Ew. But now she’s gone. 

I’ve been trying make sure no one comes near or in my palace, so Daddy won’t find out my ageplay and disown me or something bad.

 

Poseidon’s POV 

After my conversation with my sister and niece, I had to go see my baby boy. I hope that Percy has been getting the dreams I’ve sent to him. Now that he’s a god, I can finally make my move to take as my baby/mate/Queen. 

Ever since I claimed him as my son, I wanted in every way possible. The only things that stood in my way were: my now ex-wife, amphitrite, and Percy’s mortality. Now nothing is keeping me from my baby. 

* * *

I flashed into my baby’s room and was greeted with the sight of my son, my baby and future Queen, in nothing but a diaper. To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

I’m so glad that I wouldn’t have to fight him.

Percy’s POV 

I was just starting to sleep when I felt a presence enter my room. I didn’t care who it was. For 30 seconds. Then I realized that I was wearing my diaper. I started to hyperventilate. I scrambled to cover myself but, I didn’t realize I was already on the edge on my bed and I fell off. 

The wind was knocked out of me, but when I regained my breath I started crying.

Poseidon’s POV 

When I saw and heard my baby fall off his bed, I panicked. Percy wailed after a few seconds. I rushed forward to comfort him. I pick him up and am surprised by how little he weighed and how I could feel his ribs.


	2. chapter 2

Last time on A New Hope…  
When I saw and heard my baby fall off his bed, I panicked. Percy wailed after a few seconds. I rushed forward to comfort him. I pick him up and am surprised by how little he weighed and how I could feel his ribs. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Percy’s POV  
When I felt the person pick me up, I immediately smelled the ocean. I realized that my daddy was holding me while I was in my diaper and my cuts weren’t bandaged. Everything was going so well, then I was careless. I started to sob even harder. Daddy started rocking back-and-forth while whispering sweet-nothings in my ear. 

Poseidon’s POV  
When I heard Percy sob even harder, I started to rock him in my arms like you would to any crying baby. When that didn’t work, I started to whisper as I was still rocking him, “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you. You’re okay, nothing’s going to hurt you.” 

He brought his hands up to hide his face, and while he was doing so I saw marks on his arms and wrists. I gently moved one of his arms so I could see better and was horrified. Running up and down on my son’s arm were cuts, deep cuts. Some were still bleeding heavily. While others were scarred over. ‘How could my baby boy do this to himself?’

Percy’s POV  
I felt my daddy move my arm and I thought, ‘That’s it. I’m going to get disowned.’ When my dad didn’t say anything I opened my eyes and looked right in his eyes, expecting the worst. But instead of speaking, the only thing he did was bring my arm up to his mouth and kiss my cuts and scars. I sucked in a breath, ‘What is he doing?’

“Kissing your boo-boos better.” Poseidon said, rubbing my arms and now bouncing me. “You didn’t need to say anything. Your face said it all.” 

I was thinking on this when I felt something warm in my diaper. I peed myself while my Daddy was holding me. My eyes started to tear up. 

Poseidon’s POV   
I saw my baby’s eyes tear up, “What’s wrong, Baby? What made you cry? Let me know so I can fix it, Sweetheart.” I cooed, walking around the room trying to soothe him.

As I was walking I saw a binky laying on a dresser. I picked it up, thinking that it would help my baby boy, and and stuck it in his mouth. He immediately started to suck, and crying ceased.

“Now why were you crying, Baby?” I ask again. In response to the question, he reaches down and grabs his diaper front. “You need to be changed?” I ask. He nods. I summon a new diaper and baby powder. I laid him on his bed, undid his used diaper, threw it away, and put the new one under his butt, sprinkled some powder on him, taped the sides of his diaper, and picked him back up. 

“There we go. All better.” I said, tickling his tummy and making him giggle. After a few minutes of tickling him and hearing for the first time in months, I ask, “Is there anything you need before we go home?” 

He takes the binkie out and says, “Blue Bell.” I grab the item and look around the room for anything else. “Is that it?”

“Yes, Daddy.” My heart leaped with joy when I heard the name I’ve been longing to hear come from Percy’s lips. I flashed to my palace and my baby’s new home. 

Percy’s POV (Hallway of Percy’s nursery and Poseidon’s room)  
I’m so glad that my Daddy was okay with changing me. Even though he hasn’t said anything about it. I have a suspicion that he wanted this. Either he’s open-minded or he was sending that dream to me because he really does want to be my Daddy. I hope it’s the latter.

Wait! Can’t I just look into his mind? Wow, Percy. Such a seaweed Brain. Daddy’s carrying me to somewhere in his palace and wasn’t paying attention to me. He seemed lost in thought, so this might be easier than I thought. I concentrated for a few minutes, and nothing happened. So I tried again, and the same result. I got so frustrated at myself for not being able to do this simple. 

Poseidon’s POV (Same as above)   
As I was walking to the nursery I had prepared for Percy, I wondered how he would react to the nursery. As well as the fact of me wanting him as my baby boy and queen. ‘What if he says no? Or if he thinks I’m nasty and doesn’t want to be around me? What if-’

My thoughts were interrupted by a growl of frustration. I quickly look down at Percy and raise my eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” I ask gently, opening the nursery door. I heard a gasp of admiration and surprise when Percy saw his new room. 

Percy’s POV   
When Daddy opened the door, I gasped. It was made for me! The walls were covered in different fish and underwater creatures. The crib was dark blue, and by the foot of a king-sized bed. 

“Do you like your new room, Baby? Daddy will sleep on the bed, so if you need anything I’m right here with you. Do you want to be in a sleeper, baby?” Poseidon asks, laying me on the changing table.

“Sweeper! Sweeper!” I cried out, kicking my legs, giggling.

“Okay, okay. Hold on now, don’t want you falling off now do we?” Daddy asks, tickling my tummy, and making me giggle. “Do you want a blue one, Sweetheart?”

“Bwue! Bwue!”

Poseidon’s POV  
When I had finished putting Percy in his sleeper, I picked him up and took him over to the door and said to Suzie,” Suzie, can you please get me a bottle of milk for Percy?” She was the only one who knew what I wanted with Percy.

“Already done. I figured that he would be hungry after flashing here. He looks so adorable in his sleeper.” Susan said, handing me the bottle.

“Thank you.” I replied. Before I shut the door, Percy looks up at Susan and coos at her.

“Aren’t you a handsome guppy?” Susan says, rubbing his cheek. He blushes. “If you need anything just call me.” She says leaving to go to her room.

I shut the door and walk over towards the rocking chair by the window, and sit down.

I situated Percy so that he was resting his head in the crook of my arm, and bring the nipple of the bottle to his mouth. He starts suckling almost immediately. “Are you a hungry baby?” I coo. Percy babbles happily behind his bottle.

***

I had laid Percy in his new crib to sleep for the rest of night, seeing as it was only one in the morning, when I laid down on my bed. I had my room transformed into a nursery because I couldn’t stand to be away from my queen.

The silence was comforting. I heard the whales singing and the dolphins chattering in the distance. But I found the most comfort in hearing Percy’s breathing. 

Percy’s POV   
Daddy had put me in my crib, and he had covered me with the blanket he had given me when I was a baby. I thought I had lost it when I was two. I looked up at him and asked, “Bwankie?” I had my suckie in my mouth so the “l” sounded like a “w”.

“Yes, Percy. Your blankie. When you lost it on Montauk, one of my men who was watching over you found it and brought it to me. I’ve had it ever since.” Poseidon said, patting my diapered butt, and tucking Bwankie around me.

I soon fell asleep to the sound of Daddy singing.


	3. Important info

These are the days of what I will be writing on and which stories get posted when.  Some are not up yet but hopefully I'll have enough chapters to start posting soon.

Monday: Unknown Fate and A New Hope

 

Tuesday: Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy and Forbidden Love ( More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers) 

 

Wednesday: In This World and Children of Set book 1 

 

Thursday: Love Knows No Bounds 

 

Friday: Update Unknown Fate and Love Knows No Bounds

 

Saturday: Update A New Hope and Forbidden Love and In This World

 

Sunday: Update Twin Sons and Daughter and Book 1 Anubis 


	4. Breakfast!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Poseidon have breakfast to get ready to go do some shopping for Baby!Percy

**Poseidon’s POV**

I had just woken up when I heard Percy. He turned over on his side and sneezed. _‘Just like when he was a baby. He always sneezed when he woke up.’_ I thought. We both just laid there until Percy decided he wanted out of his crib and started to cry, wanting me to get him out and change him. “Hi, baby.” I say, lifting him up out of his crib. “How’d you sleep in your new crib, babyboy?” He starts babbling away with a smile on his face as I lay him on the changing table to get ready for the day.

“Is that so?” I ask him when he pauses his response, getting him a new diaper on. “D-d-d-da! Dada!” Percy screeches, kicking his legs as I look for his onesie he was going to wear today. I turn around with a big smile on my face. “Good job, Percy!” I praise. Apparently he got embarrassed because he soon covered his face with his blankie. “Aw!” I coo at him. “Do you want a blue onesie or a green one, Sweets?” I ask, holding both onesies up for him to see.

“Bwue!” he answers. I laughed. “Okay, Buddy. Blue it is.” When I was done dressing him, it was time for breakfast. So I took him to the dining hall and asked for the chef to make me pancakes and to have Suzie make a bottle for Percy. As we waited for our food, or bottle in Percy’s case, I started telling my baby what we were doing today. “We’re going to go and get you some toys because I noticed you didn’t have many and maybe find you a friend, Next, we’ll come home for your lunch and nap. Then, we’ll get you a snack and play with you new toys till dinner, okay? That sound fun?” I ask him, wanting to know if it was too much too fast.

 

**Percy’s POV (His headspace is around 9 and a half months, He’ll get even younger)**

I look up at Dada, smiling widely around my binkie and nodding. I see Dada smile as he rubs my cheek. I hear a door open and the swish of a tail. I look towards the sound and see Suzie holding my bottle. I start screeching in happiness. I was so hungry! Suzie sees me and laughs a little and hands Dada my bottle full of blue milk. I start kicking and squirming in Dada’s lap. My binkie falls out of my mouth as I open it to take the bottle’s nipple in my mouth and Dada catches it flawlessly and sets it on the table.

“Do I have a hungee baby? Is my Percy hungee?” Dada says to me, bringing the bottle’s nipple to my open mouth. “Are you Dada’s baby bird? Yes you are.” I giggle around the bottle’s nipple.

I suck down the bottle. It tastes amazing! Suzie knows how to make a good bottle. I can’t wait until Dada takes me to the mall! I wanna get a new stuffie, Bluebell needs some brothers to play with. 

I finish quickly and begin to suck air while watching Dada feed himself his breakfast. Dada quickly notices that I’m sucking on air and takes the bottle out of my mouth. I whine, I was still suckin’ on that! So I grab the next best thing to suck on, Dada’s shirt. I move to put the fabric into my mouth and start sucking on it. He just shrugs and finishes eating quickly. 

“Are you ready to go get new toys, buddy?” Dada says, having servants take our dishes (well his dishes and my bottle) back to the kitchen to clean. I squeal and kick my legs a little while still sucking on his shirt. “Someone is so excited! Yes he is! Yes he is!” Dada coos at me, chuckling. “We just have to go get your bear and your stroller and then we’ll be off!” I couldn’t wait! I was so excited!! 


	5. Trip to the Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I finally updated! Yay for me!!If you didn't see I added more to Chapter 4, so check that out before you start reading this chapter. See ya down at the bottom!

**Poseidon’s POV (Time Skip to Mall)**

As I wheel my baby into the Mall in his stroller him sucking happily on his paci and holding onto Bluebell and his blankie I see many other DDs and MDs with their littles. I love that my people are so open and accepting (unlike some others). I love how I don’t have to hide that I’m Percy’s Dada as well as his biological Father and hopefully soon-to-be husband. But that’s a talk for another day! Right now I have a very excited babyboy that wants to go shopping for new stuffies. I smile and wave to some of my subjects as we went to the stuffies store in the mall. 

I move the hood back so Percy could see all of his options he had in front of him. His eyes went wide as watermelons. He was awestruck with all of the choices he had. He just sat there for a few minutes surveying his options. I had all the time in the world so he could take all the time he needed. He started to whisper to Bluebell asking which ones he would like to have as brothers. It was so cute! After a few more minutes of waiting Percy starting grunting and pointing towards a blue panda on the shelf in front of him. 

Next, once I had handed him the blue panda, I turned him around to go to the front of the store and all I hear is him squealing and pointing to a shelf in front of us. I just grin and push him closer to it. I see what caught his attention as soon as we stop. It was the only blue plushie on the shelf. I didn’t even have to ask as I picked up the blue pegasus. I lean over to give him a small kiss on the corner of his lips and as I pull back I see his face is firetruck red. I ruffle his silky hair and push him to the checkout at the front of the store. 

The cashier was a mermaid that had two braids and a lavender tail. She was around 15-16 years old. As she rang up the two plushies, she turned to my baby and said,”Are you going to give these guys a good home and lots of love?” Percy nodded his head. “Okay, these guys are my friends and you have to very good care of them, but let me tell you a little secret, I know you’ll take great care of them judging by your teddy bear.” Percy just giggled and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek. She laughs back as I pay her for the plushies. “Have a good day Merda!” I tell her. “You too your highness!” 

Now time to go back home to give Percy his lunch and put him down for a nap so I can get some King stuff out of the way. As we near the palace, I hear Percy’s belly growl. “Oh mah goodness! What was that? What was that sound Percy? It sounded like a lion!” I say in a babyish voice for him. He just giggles away with his new plushie friends and his paci in his mouth. We enter the palace and I tell Suzie to let the cooks know we’re back and wanting lunch. I take Percy out of his stroller and we go to the dining hall to wait for food. I hold Percy as he babbles away to his new friends. He’s so adorable.

I take out my phone and one-handedly type a reply for some of the emails I had in my inbox; some were from Triton letting me know how the western region of the Kingdom was doing and that he and Proteus would be back tonight by dinner. I paused and looked down at Percy. How would he handle meeting his older brothers while in headspace? I tell him about them coming tonight at dinner I decided. I replied that it would be fine and put my phone back into my pocket. And not a moment too soon, as some servants came out with trays of food for our lunch. 

Percy put his friends up on the table so he wouldn’t get them messy as he was messy eater. I lifted the lid to one of the trays and asked my little baby boy, “Do you want to try some of Dada’s lunch, guppy?” He responds by opening his mouth waiting for me to place some food into it. I chuckle again and dip a spoon into the yogurt and feed him little bitty bites of it. Soon he has finished the whole thing by himself with me taking one or two bites. I offer him more but he turns his head away and makes grabby hands for his bottle that Suzie made for him. 

“Does my baby want his milky? Yes he does. Yes my little baby does.” I croon to him as I feed him his bottle. He helps me by “holding” the bottle’s sides. I wait for him to be done so I can eat and once he is I set him up and put a burp cloth over my shoulder and burp him. A few pats on his back and he lets out a cute little burp and giggles at the funny sound he made. I set him back into my lap and finish eating my food. As I was nearing the end of my food, I hear little Percy yawn and cuddle into my chest/neck. 

I gently get up from the table, pick up his plushies and blankie, and walk into my throne room. I quietly snap up a playpen big enough for Percy and lay him down in it. I tuck him in and place his plushies under his arm. I gently kiss his forehead and wish him a good nap. Once I was sure he was asleep I told the guards at the door to let the first subject in with their issue(s) as I sat on my throne with Percy in his playpen right beside me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda stuck at this moment at where to go after this. So I wanted to let you all know that you can make suggestions in the comments and I might make a fb page just for my fanfics/stories (I'll have to think about it). But make suggestions and I'll write them into the story. :) Thank you guys for sticking with me and being patient with me.


	6. Meeting Big Brothers! Well two out of three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally posted something! It's been a rough year. I've been through a lot (shoulder surgery, senior year, family stuff etc). I'm glad it's 2018, which also means I turn 18 this month!!! Which is SUPER SCARY! I don't wanna adult. But I digress, this isn't a long chapter I was debating on whether or not I should add this to the last chapter since it still technically fits, but I wanted another chapter added just to show it updated cause ao3 doesn't show that it was updated/edited like wattpad does, but oh whale. :) 
> 
> See you guys at the bottom.

***

 

I glance over at Percy while one of my subjects was telling me about the progress of a new school built last month. He looked so peaceful, all swaddled up in his blankey and new plushies. I was jarred out of my musings, when I heard shouting behind the doors that lead to my Throne room. Everyone in the room (Guards, Servants, and I) quickly stood to see what the commotion was about. I stood directly in front my baby’s playpen along with a few of the Guards. The Omegas quickly swam over to hide behind my throne and the Guards to protect themselves and Percy. You do NOT want to mess with an Omega protecting a guppy.

The doors flew open to reveal my two oldest children panting. “What the fuck was that?!” I yell at them. All this commotion had woken Percy and had him crying his wittle eyes out. The Omega closest to the playpen, Michael, grabbed him up and started gently rocking him and shushing him. “Well I’m sorry that we had to enter like that but we kinda had to swim for our lives or you wouldn’t have had the two heirs to the throne alive anymore!” Triton replied snippily. “We got chased by a Kraken while we were on our way back.” Proteus explained. I let out a huge sigh and slumped on my throne in relief that this wasn’t an attack. Michael carefully handed a giggling Percy to me.

“Is that Percy Jackson? If so, did he consent to this?” Ever the protective eldest brother, Proteus, asked. “Yes he did. I found him in his palace on Olympus in not a good state.”

**/FlashBack** **\** **(Triton and Proteus can see this)**

I flashed into my baby’s room and was greeted with the sight of my son, my baby and future Queen, in nothing but a diaper. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I’m so glad that I wouldn’t have to fight him. When my baby fell off his bed, I panicked. Percy started wailing after a few seconds as I rushed forward to comfort him. I pick him up and am surprised by how little he weighed and I could feel his ribs. When I heard Percy sob even harder, I started to rock him in my arms like you would to any crying baby. When that didn’t work, I started to whisper as I was still rocking him, “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you. You’re okay, nothing’s going to hurt you.”  

He brought his hands up to hide his face, and while he was doing so I saw marks on his arms and wrists. I gently moved one of his arms so I could see better and was horrified. Running up and down on my son’s arm were cuts, deep cuts. Some were still bleeding heavily while others were scarred over. ‘How could my baby boy do this to himself?’I saw my baby’s eyes tear up, “What’s wrong, Baby? What made you cry? Let me know so I can fix it, Sweetheart.” I cooed, walking around the room trying to soothe him. As I was walking around his room I saw a binky laying on a dresser. I picked it up, thinking that it would help my baby boy stop crying, and stuck it in his mouth. He immediately started to suck, and crying ceased.

“Now why were you crying, Baby?” I ask again. In response to the question, he reaches down and grabs his diaper front. “You need to be changed?” I ask. He nods. I summon a new diaper and baby powder. I laid him on his bed, undid his used diaper, threw it away, and put the new one under his butt, sprinkled some powder on him, taped the sides of his diaper, and picked him back up.

“There we go. All better.” I said, tickling his tummy and making him giggle. After a few minutes of tickling him and hearing for the first time in months, I ask, “Is there anything you need before we go home?”

He takes the binkie out and says, “Blue Bell.” I grab the item and look around the room for anything else. “Is that it?” “Yes, Daddy.” My heart leaped with joy when I heard the name I’ve been longing to hear come from Percy’s lips. I flashed to my palace and my baby’s new home.

**/FlashBack End\**

Proteus nods in acceptance. “Can I hold him, Dad?” Triton asked, walking forward to get a closer look. I look down at Percy and say, “Sure, as long as he wants you to.” I hand him over and Percy looks up at Triton. He wiggles an arm out of his blanket and reaches a hand up to pat Triton’s face then grabs some of his hair and twirls it in between his fingers with a smile. “He’s cute.” Triton smiles back. “I’m next!” Proteus demands. Now everyone is smiling. Seems like my Percy lights up whatever room he’s in. But it makes me wonder if Percy’s “happiness” before all this was an act. Like he was faking it til it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back to writing this year, I think I'm going to put my other stories except TSAD, LKNB, and this one on hold till I can get these finished or at least closed to finished. But you should check out my other stories while you're waiting for the next installments to come out. *inserts thumbs up emoji* 
> 
> Constructive feedback is welcome, anything bad will be deleted! Thanks to all who've read this and waited for the next chapter to come out. Love y'all! 
> 
> "Stop passively existing, and start passionately living!"- V2

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
